teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
SWF Survivor Series (2009)
SWF Survivor Series 2009 was a wrestling Pay-Per View by the Teen Network and WWE supported wrestling company SWF. It aired on November 22nd, 2009 in the SWF Arena in Golden, Colorado. It included 6 matches and is the only SWF Pay-Per View in history to not offer a live audience exclusive match before the televised event. The event garnered 9,072 audience members at the arena, and 129,027 TV buys. The event, in similar fashion to most SWF events, used the WWE's latest PPV theme song as their own, which was in this case Art Of Dying's "Get Thru This". Match Card Green vs. Legs Big Papa Smooch vs. Boss Monkey R.I.P. vs. P-Frog © - SWF Intercontinental Championship Monkey vs. O-Dog Ink Inc. vs. Legacy (Red & Blue) © - SWF Tag Team Championship Team Smoochie (Smoochie,Butterball,Little Smooch,Patriot,Gold) vs. Team Peppermint (Peppermint,Camo,Hellhound,Big Yellow, Big Red) - Five on Five Elimination Tag Team Match Reception The event garnered mixed reactions from many fans and critics, and most criticized the event for not featuring several main event stars to their full potential, and for the predictable outcome in the main event. Stars such as Abraham, Brown Dog, Feral, Blue, Purple, Washington, and Intel were not used in the Pay-Per View, and fans mostly bashed the PPV due to Abraham's absence. The SWF World Title was also not defended at the event, which made a lot of fans lose interest and not buy the Pay-Per View. The SWF Title was not defended either, despite Monkey being involved in a singles match and perfectly able to defend the belt according to storyline. The PPV was also bashed for having Green vs. Legs, a highly anticipated match, being the opener of the event, and for not putting on a "Dark" match before the show. Survivor Series '09 went on record as the 2nd lowest-rated Pay-Per View in SWF history, however some fans now praise the event for overall match quality, looking past the many flaws in storyline, booking, and other things. The Sun gave the event a 6.2 out of 10. Results Legs def. Green via Spear - Length: 18:09 Boss Monkey def. Big Papa Smooch via Dreamstreaks - Length: 20:22 P-Frog def. R.I.P. to retain the IC Title via Split Second - Length: 30:40 Monkey defeated O-Dog via Go To Sleep - Length: 23:10 Ink Inc. defeated Legacy via Punk Pillar following Mooregasm - Length: 45:38 Team Smoochie defeated Team Peppermint - Length: 56:27 Elimination Order: Butterball (Team Smoochie) - Via Chokeslam Little Smooch (Team Smoochie) - Via Torpedo Spike Big Red (Team Peppermint) - Via Twist Of Fate Patriot (Team Smoochie) - Via Spinning Side Suplex Camo (Team Peppermint) - Via Swanton Bomb Peppermint (Team Peppermint) - Via Swanton Bomb Gold (Team Smoochie) - Via Candy Cane (Interference by Peppermint) Big Yellow (Team Peppermint) - Via Twist of Fate Hellhound (Team Peppermint) - Via Spear and Swanton Bomb (Big Yellow Interferes, Legs runs out and Spears him before spearing Hellhound as well, leading into a Swanton by Smoochie for the win.) TOTAL PPV LENGTH: 3:14:26 Category:HCWF Category:Pay-Per Views